darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Mourning's Ends Part I
Mourning's Ends Part I is a quest in the elf series, continuing directly where Roving Elves left off. During the quest, you are given access to Lletya, the hideout of the rebel elves, and meet with your old ally Arianwyn. The first half of a two-part-quest about stopping the mourners, it revolves around their plans in West Ardougne. __TOC__ Official description Walkthrough (boosts cannot be used) |items = Items marked with an asterisk can easily be obtained during the quest. * One piece of bear fur* * Two pieces of silk * Blue, red, yellow, and green dye*, or at least 30 coins to buy them (It is advised to get multiple of each) * A bucket of water * A feather * Toad crunchies (premade ones will work too) * One magic log * One rotten apple* * One piece of leather * Ogre bellows* * Big book of bangs * 10 - 20 pieces of coal or more Recommended items: * Means of getting to the following locations: ** Taverley ** Isafdar ** West Ardougne ** Feldip Hills ** Tree Gnome Stronghold ** Rimmington * Something to cure poison * Food |kills = * Mourner (level 79-86) }} Note: If you just want to gain access to Lletya (i.e. for Penguin Hide and Seek and their Dye Shop), then you do not need to meet the ranged requirement or have any of the items listed, you just need to complete the first section. Note: Completion of Big Chompy Bird Hunting is not needed - only the part where you obtain the ogre bellows. Meeting the rebels To start the quest, talk to Eluned in Isafdar. She will either be just east of the Tyras Camp, in a secluded spot south of a stick trap, or south-east of the Isafdar adamantite mine, near a couple of magic trees. As before, Islwyn and she switch locations every five minutes. She will inform you that Arianwyn, whom you last met in front of King Lathas's castle, wishes to speak to you in Lletya before offering to take you there. Eluned leads you to an elven village and gives you a teleport crystal with a few charges, allowing you to return to Lletya with ease. She is not as skilled as the elf who originally sung the crystal though, therefore you will need to see her to have it recharged when it runs out. Eluned then returns to Islwyn, leaving you to meet with Arianwyn. Have a look around if you wish - Arianwyn may be found in the large building to the east, on the ground floor. Mourners in the mountains ''Items required for this section: Some combat gear, two pieces of silk, some bear fur, a bucket of water.'' Arianwyn is glad to see you and reports that there is an increasing number of Mourners crossing the Arandar pass. When you are confused as to what the Ardougne plague healers would be doing in the Galarpos Mountains, he explains that they are really elves from Prifddinas in disguise, and that Lathas is making everyone think they are healing the plague. Since the elves have been unable to sneak into West Ardougne due to being recognised by the mourners at once, it is your mission to infiltrate their ranks and find out what they are up to. However, he has no idea how to do so, and suggests you form a plan, starting with the fact that there are mourners at Arandar. Make your way to Arandar, either by heading to the entrance on the Kandarian side, or exiting Lletya and heading north to the Tirannwn side (you have to pass a set of trees west of the village, then head west past the tripwire and through the dense forest, then north, passing a leaf trap and more dense forest, before appearing at the river - cross it using the fallen log, evade another tripwire, then head east). Either way, you will indeed notice mourners periodically walking eastwards through the pass. The mourners are not very powerful and can easily be dispatched. The mourners will drop a full set of mourner gear - consisting of a gas mask, a top, trousers, boots, gloves, and a cape, in addition to a letter of recommendation from Prifddinas stating that the carrier has passed all requirements to join the Death Guard. Unfortunately, as you collect the items, you accidentally rip the trousers and make a blood stain on the mourner top. Obviously, you will need to repair the clothing before infiltrating the mourners. To remove the stains from the bloody mourner top, go to Taverley and talk to Tegid, the druid doing his laundry in Lake Crystalmere, just outside the pet shop. He tells you about his special soap that can remove any stain, which he will not let you have, as he does not have much left in stock and still has a lot to wash, or alternatively if you have completed the quest Eadgar's Ruse he is still angry about you taking his dirty robes while helping mad Eadgar earlier. Proceed to steal the soap from his basket. Using that and a bucket of water, wash the blood stains out of the mourner top, which you will be able to wear from now on. To fix the trousers, go back to Lletya and talk to Oronwen, the seamstress located in the north-west part of Lletya. She will be able to mend them if you bring her two pieces of silk and one bear fur. Should you have forgotten the bear fur, there is a family of grizzly bears just south of Lletya, near one of Eluned's locations. Note that there is a bank in Lletya. Oronwen will take the trousers to mend them, and in one minute they will be ready to be collected. Note: If you don't have your dyes yet, you can buy them from Oronwen while you are waiting for her to mend the trousers. Amongst the Death Guard ''Items required for this section: Your mourner gear, the mourner's letter, a feather, some toad crunchies, leather and a magic log.'' Wearing only the mourner suit, make your way to the Mourners' headquarters in the north-east of West Ardougne, where you had poisoned their stew earlier. Enter the building and climb down through the trapdoor. You will find yourself in an underground base with several patrolling mourners holding crystal pikes. Locate the head mourner (not the same one you encountered while rescuing Elena) in his office and speak to him. The head mourner will take your letter of recommendation and welcome you to the Death Guard. He will tell you that the mourners' job is to keep people believing in the plague. Ask for more explanation, and he will reveal that the mourners have dyed Farmer Brumty's sheep, making him think they have fallen ill with the plague (which, in turn, prompted the Ardougne City Council to request your help in dealing with them). However, the colour is starting to wash away and you are required to re-apply the dye to keep up the hoax, making sure to use the correct colours for the respective sheep and to remain unseen. Normally, they would use a gnome-made device that would fire "fat green parcels that rupture on impact," but they have run out and the device has broken. The head mourner gives you the broken device and a tarnished key to open the cell where a gnome inventor is being held for torture. Use the key to enter the cell, and speak to the gnome on the rack. Unsurprisingly, he refuses to repair the device and states that no form of torture will make him cooperate, not even having his eyelids stretched, his nostrils set on fire or his toes nibbled on by rabid rabbits. Having played gnomeball as a child, he is able to withstand all forms of pain. However, he accidentally discloses that he hates having his feet tickled and loves toad crunchies. Use your feather on him to tickle his feet, to which he will beg you to stop, although he is still not inclined to help on the grounds that his expertise is the only thing keeping him out of the slave pens. Repeat the process, this time also holding the crunchies just out of his reach - this time he succumbs and agrees to fix the device if you bring him some leather and a magic log. You may give him some crunchies if you want to and he will be grateful, but you will require more if you do. Once you have all the items, speak to him and agree to release him. Note: The gnome will disappear completely upon releasing it. This is a bug (it is unknown if this happens to only certain people). Just exit the area via the ladder that leads up to the main level, and re-enter through the trapdoor. Logging out and back in can also solve this issue. A mourner will stop you, but you explain that the gnome must be untied to fix the device, after which the mourner will be convinced. After some time, speak to the gnome again to collect the fixed device. However, you still need to find replacements for the fat green parcels. Dying the non-dying ''Items required for this section: Your ogre bellows, at least one bottle of dye of each colour: red, green, blue and yellow.'' Travel to the Feldip Hills. You need to catch toads as if you were hunting chompy birds and colour them with dyes to mimic the launcher's regular ammunition. To do so, you must first load your ogre bellows (they can be retrieved from Rantz' cave if lost) with a bottle of dye of a certain colour (blue, red, green and yellow are required), which can be bought from Lletya Seamstress, Oronwen's shop, or made by Aggie, the witch in Draynor Village, using other items. If your ogre bellows has swamp gas in it, catch toads and let them go, in order to use up the gas. After colouring your bellows, use them to catch a couple of toads near any of the pools in the Feldip Hills. Repeat this process for all four dyes so that you have blue, red, green, and yellow toads. It is advised to get multiple of each toad, as it is likely that you will miss a few sheep. Next, make your way to the fields north of East Ardougne, where Brumty's sheep roam. There are four sets of sheep (pale red, pale blue, pale green, and pale yellow) with three sheep in each set. Stand a few steps away from the sheep and identify its colour (examining one reveals this if you are not certain). Use the corresponding coloured toads on the fixed launcher device, thus "loading" it, and then wield the launcher. To fire the device, open the worn equipment tab, then right-click the fixed device and select the option "Fire". Use the arrows to aim at a sheep and then press the middle "FIRE!" button once it is in the middle of the screen. Only one sheep needs to be dyed per set. Once you have dyed one (set of) sheep, you will need to unequip the fixed device, reload it, and then re-equip it, repeating the process. Make sure to only fire at a sheep if it is exactly in the middle of the screen. Otherwise, you will lose your toad, and may potentially need to return to the Feldip Hills to obtain more. (NOTE: if your device crosshairs are not centred in your game window, choose a different "Quick Load Layout" from the options menu (more information here) - there is a bug that causes the crosshairs to be displayed in the wrong location). Once all sick-looking sheep have had their colour reapplied, return to the head mourner. He will praise your enthusiasm and provide you with another task: to ascertain that a couple of people fall victim to the "plague" to maintain the hoax. He tells you that someone recently poisoned the mourners' stew which gave them plague-like symptoms. He asks you to find out what this substance was so that you can use it on the citizens of West Ardougne - that way they become ill and can be taken to the headquarters to work as slaves for the mourners. Spreading the poison should be easy since all food comes from only three supply points within the city walls. You will need to poison two of these. Elena's advice ''Items required for this section: A rotten apple, coal (20 approx.), and the big book o' bangs.'' Pay your old friend Elena a visit, who lives slightly north east of Ardougne Castle. She will initially mistake you for a mourner, but you will reveal your identity. You tell her that you need to make a poison based on a rotten apple and describe how you used one to poison the mourners while investigating the plague, from which she will conclude that it's most likely a mould that did the trick. You mention that you need to poison the city to her dismay, but you attempt to convince her that you need to gain the mourners' trust to save West Ardougne from a fate even worse. She will ask for more explanation, to which you will provide a summary of events since you last saw her, and she will now agree to help you, on the condition that the toxin is not lethal. She asks for a sample of the apple so she can see if she can make an antidote. Collect a rotten apple from the ground just west of the Death Guard headquarters and bring it to Elena for her to examine. A few minutes later, speak to her again. She will have found out that the toxin is a byproduct of the mould and that it's fairly weak. However, large quantities will be needed to poison half of the city's supply, and it will have to be refined to avoid suspicion. She tells you how to produce the toxin: # First, mash up a load of rotten apples # Next, dissolve it using a liquid with a low evaporation point as solvent # Strain out the suspension to be left with the dissolved toxin only # Finally, heat the solution to evaporate off the liquid - however, beware of naked flames since the solvent is highly flammable # You are left with a white powder, which is your toxin You are given a sieve to help with the third step. Since Elena mentioned that the required solvent could be found in a book, you will need to find this. The big book o' bangs by Mel Achy, which was given to you by Lord Iorwerth to help with murdering Tyras, mentions naphtha as a flammable solvent. Therefore you will need to distill a barrel of coal-tar to get a barrel of naphtha. First, however, you need to create apple mush. Apples in a barrel As Elena suggested, go to the fenced-in apple orchard just North-West of her house, south of the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Use one of the barrels on the pile of rotten apples, then use the barrel of rotten apples on the apple barrel machine just north-west of the pile to mash them up. You now have a barrel of mashed apples (called 'Apple barrel') - pick up at least one more empty barrel to create your naphtha in. Bring the other empty barrel with you. After the naphtha With an empty barrel, return to Isafdar and head to the Poison Waste. The easiest method would be to use the Tirannwn lodestone, if you have unlocked it, and head south until you reach the edge of the forest. If the lodestone is not available, use the crystal given to you by Eluned and head west from Lletya, past the tripwire and through the dense forest - you will find yourself among the remains of the old Tyras Camp, next to the elf tracker. Head south until you run into the Poison Waste. There, fill your barrel with coal-tar, which you will need to distill to get naphtha. To do so, bring it to the fractionation still in Rimmington, along with the barrel of apples and Elena's sieve. Fill the rest of your inventory with coal. Use the barrel of coal-tar on the still, which is located outside the chemist's house to get a barrel of naphtha utilising the same method of fractionalisation you used to make it for the bomb you used to kill Tyras. Your goal is to keep the heat within a specific range while the green bar gradually fills. To make the naphtha, you must: * Rotate the tar regulator clockwise twice, to make the tar flow at maximum. The 'pressure' indicator on the left should go up. * When the pressure enters the green region, rotate the pressure valve clockwise once to let out some pressure. This should stall the pressure indicator. * Start adding coal. This raises the 'heat' indicator on the right. If it's below the green region, add more coal. If it's above, don't add coal until it gets lower. ** If the heat reading reaches the dark orange portion, you've spoiled your compound and must start again. ** If you run out of coal, your progress will be saved, but you will have to re-set the pressure to add more coal to it. Making naphtha.png|The naphtha distillation screen Once the green bar is full, your naphtha will be ready, and you may simply exit the interface to receive your barrel of naphtha. If you fail, for example due to excessive or insufficient heat, the process will have to be repeated from scratch. Therefore it is recommended to stack up on coal and have some spare barrels of coal-tar ready. Preparing the poison Use the naphtha to dissolve your mashed apples. Next, strain the naphtha apple mix using your sieve to obtain a solution of toxic naphtha (the formerly suspended apple remains will be discarded automatically). Finally, evaporate the solvent by heating the mixture on a cooking range. Do not use an open fire, as the naphtha will explode, forcing you to start over from scratch. If done correctly, you are left with two white heaps of toxic powder. There is a range in the most north eastern house in Rimmington that you can use. West Ardougne's woe your mourner gear is a good idea to save a trip to the bank. You now need to deposit the toxin in two of the three food supplies in West Ardougne. These supply points are in the form of sacks of grain. They may be found outside the general store in the south-west corner of West Ardougne, upstairs in the West Ardougne church, which is south of the town square, and inside the Civic Office of West Ardougne. It does not matter which you choose. Your task complete, return to the head mourner in the headquarters. He will be content and remark that the slave pens will soon be full again. You will ask what the slaves are needed for and he will tell you about the mourners' recent discovery, stating that you have proven yourself worthy. He reveals that, soon after the Death Guard had taken control of West Ardougne, they found out about a legendary power source beneath the Galarpos, using the slaves taken from the city to dig towards it. However, a constant supply of slaves is required due to powerful beasts slaughtering a few every day. According to the head mourner, a book spoke of an ancient temple built by early elven settlers around an altar of unknown origin giving access to very powerful magic. Acquiring this power should significantly speed up the Dark Lord's return. The mourner mentions that he has another task for you, but that you are not able to receive it yet because the locksmith is copying the key for the door to the excavation site. Therefore he orders you to report in regularly until they return. Congratulations!! Quest complete! Rewards * 2 quest points * * * Access to the Death Guard headquarters and the village of Lletya * Crystal teleport seed * Full mourner gear * Music unlocked * Fight or Flight (in the Death Guard headquarters) * Far Away (in Lletya) * Overpass (in Arandar) Required for completing Completion of Mourning's Ends Part I is required for the following: * Mourning's Ends Part II * Tirannwn Tasks: ** Easy: "Blowing Your Own Trumpet" and "Stand Still, Eluned" ** Medium: "Bowing Out and About" and "Papa Pawya" Transcript Trivia * The gnome device may be intended to be similar to modern paintball guns, since it fires dyed spheres. * The examine text for the trees in the blighted apple orchard is "Mmmmm, nice juicy apples!" even though the appearance of these apples is remarkably similar to the rotten apples. * After the player has put the toxic dust into the sacks of grain, the player will receive a message in the chat box stating "nothing interesting happens." This will show up even when you do it correctly. * After completing the quest, the Adventurer's Log will read: "I successfully infiltrated the mourners' hideout in West Ardougne to learn that they are trying to excavate a lost temple in the caverns below." es:Mourning's Ends Part I nl:Mourning's Ends Part I fi:Mourning's Ends Part I Category:Wikia Game Guides quests